Dovahkiin
by Sango Nanami
Summary: What does it mean to be dragonborn? does it simply mean one has the same blood as a dragon? Or does it mean something more? What if the dragonborn was literally dragonborn? If the nemesis was the ally? or the friend the enemy? Eponine's story is just that. her parents being none other that humanized dragons. Alduin, the world eater, and Mirmulnir, his wife.
1. Prologue: Mirmulnir and Alduin

**"Lord grant that thou may aye inherit **

**Thy mother's person, grace, and merit,**

**And thy poor, worthless daddy's spirit,**

**Without his failings,**

**'Twill please me much to see thee heir it..."**

**-Robert Burns "A poet's welcome to a love-begotten daughter"**

"**SLEN TIID VO!" Alduin's shout echoed through the skies of High Rock. A giant purple pillar of light shot up, and a skeleton emerged from as the only dragon burial mound in the province. The skeleton slowly formed veins, muscle tissue, a layer of skin, and finally, golden-yellow scales. As the dragon gained consciousness, she transformed into her preferred form; a young, fair, breton woman with golden blonde hair, and violet eyes. For her sake, Alduin changed into his human form; a young nord man with jet-black hair and ice blue eyes. Normally , the firstborn of akatosh expected some words of praise from a resurrected dragon, but with his beloved wife, Mirmulnir, it was different. Without the exchange of a single word, they were locked in each others' embrace. They just stood there for a while together, taking in the memories of what they had thought they had lost forever. The scent of each others' skin, the look in each others' eyes, until finally their lips were locked in a kiss.**

**Three months of human-form hiding in cyroidiil had taught the two so much about people. The kindness, and cruelties. Because of Mirmulnir's beauty, she was called out by strange in public men several times. Each time, Alduin had to be stopped from summoning up a meteor storm to kill them.**

**"Just ignore them. It's just how they try to make up for their shortcomings." Mirmulnir whispered to Alduin. After a few of these incidents, Alduin calmed down some. They both just accepted that that's how humans are...**

**That is, until Mirmulnir became pregnant. When she had told her husband, he was overjoyed. Mirmulnir would return to dragon form to lay the eggs, and they'd throw them into a lava pit until they were ready to hatch. He saw it happen when his brother, Parthunaax was born, and his many other sons of the god, Akatosh and the daedric prince of dawn and dusk, Azura. Mirmulnir, however, wasn't a child of Akatosh and Azura. Instead, she was the child of the goddess, Mara, and the daedric prince of tasks, Peryite. Mirmulnir suddenly was unable to transform back into a dragon, and her pregnancy progressed the same as any human one would. Midwives from around the province begged the couple to allow one of them the right to deliver their child, but Alduin refused, not knowing if the baby would be born as an egg or dragon... Or possibly human.**

**He had to know, so he flew to sovngarde to speak with Mara and Akatosh, then to oblivion to speak with Peryite and Azura. None had ever heard of a situation of this sort happening. Some sons of Akatosh had married daughters of Mara, and had normal baby dragons. All he knew was whatever was in his wife's stomach was a very suspicious thing. Finally, he made up his mind to allow Mirmulnir to choose a midwife. She chose, of course a priestess of Mara. They had to also have representatives from High Rock's shrines of the aedra and daedra present to make sure the baby had the biggest and best welcome possible for the child of two People Of their high-standing.**

**That day finally came on a warm evening of Sun's height. Mirmulnir had been in labor for almost an entire day, and the priests and priestesses were still trying to help her. They had tried every potion, prayer, and spell they knew and still nothing. Nothing, that is, until a tall nord man with long blonde hair and green eyes walked in.**

**"Are you just gonna stand there, or help us?" Alduin snapped at his brother, careful not to speak dovah for fear it would unleash his thu'um.**

**"Calm down, brother. Father heard of your plight, and sent me to help" Parthunaax said. He cast a healing spell on Mirmulnir, and put his hand on her stomach.**

**"It's time to come out now, little one. The world has been waiting so patiently." He said gently in dovah language. Almost instantaneously, Mirmulnir felt a sharp pain, and Alduin couldn't bear to hear his beloved scream any longer.**

**"ALDUIN! DON'T LEAVE ME!" She screamed**

**"I CAN'T LISTEN TO THIS MADNESS ANY LONGER!" He yelled as he stormed out of the mansion. Parthunaax was about to storm after him, but Mirmulnir grabbed his hand.**

**"Please get him quickly! The baby's coming soon, I can feel it!" She begged. Parthunaax nodded, and ran. He found Alduin in dragon form burning down a village under the cover of dark. Since his return, he was under the assumption that Parthunaax was on his side, he invited him to join in the slaughter.**

**"Is the birth of your own child less important to you than burning down a village?" Parthunaax asked**

**"I can't bear to hear her suffering at the hands of... That child." Alduin said**

**"With great suffering comes great reward, brother." Parthunaax said. The jet black dragon just looked at a house set aside from the destruction, looked at the young family inside... The mother and father cradling the baby, the looks if true fear on their faces... And set it all ablaze. Parthunaax acted quickly; he tore off the roof, and tried to save them. The father was dead from shielding the mother and baby, and the mother was alive, but just barely. Parthunaax quickly transformed into a human before he was seen, and approached the mother to try and save her. She was pinned under a loose beam that fell when Alduin set the house on fire. The baby was just feet away from her. He must have been about three months old. The mother managed to drag herself out from under the debris to hold her baby one last time. She looked up at Parthunaax with solemn eyes, and handed the baby to him.**

**"M...ma..r.. Marcurio." The woman said. Parthunaax nodded.**

**"Where would you like me to take him?"**

**"To his... Grandfather... The dumner arch-Mage in the co-... Co-ledge.. Of winterhold in... Skyrim." She closed her eyes, and breathed her last breath.**

**"Alduin, I must fly this human child to the college of winterhold in skyrim. Go to your wife. She needs you right now." Parthunaax said to his elder brother.**

**"Since when did you start helping humans? Alduin asked. Parthunaax didn't answer. As he changed back to dragon form, and flew off to bring the baby to its guardian.**

**Alduin took off. He could still hear the screaming in the back of his mind, but had to brave through it and go to her side.**

**It was just at sunrise Parthunaax had returned from bringing the baby, Marcurio to his grandfather in winterhold. He knew by now the new baby was born, and hopefully Alduin had made it in time. He flew up to the city limits, transformed back into human form, and walked the rest of the way. When he got back to the manor, he saw a very exhausted Mirmulnir fast asleep. Right next to the bed was Alduin, holding a small bundle. From the small bundle, a little hand popped out and reached for Alduin's hair. He gently pulled his hair out of the baby's grasp.**

**"Looks like we've got a future thief on our hands." Alduin said softly. Parthunaax let out a soft chuckle**

**"Is it a boy or girl?" He asked**

**"Girl. I made it just in time." Alduin said with a grin "we decided to name her, Dovahkiin."**

**"After the dragonborn emperors?" Parthunaax asked**

**"No. You see, i have a plan for this little one."**

**At this, Mirmulnir awoke from her deep sleep**

**"What plans?" Parthunaax asked**

**Mirmulnir, now pretending to be asleep, was listening to every word.**

**"Well, as I see it. She's the first literally dragonborn person. In about 18 years, we'll start in skyrim." Alduin said**

**"Start what exactly?" Parthunaax asked**

**"The end times." Alduin smirked**

**After Parthunaax left, Alduin fell asleep next to his wife who just stayed awake knowing Alduin had a horrible plan for the baby sleeping in the cradle beside him.**

**"Parthunaax... I need your help" Mirmulnir whispered**

**"What is it?" Parthunaax asked**

**" I haven't really seen my child for More than a few minutes. Could you please hand her to me?" She asked. Parthunaax complied. He picked up little Dovahkiin, and handed her to her mother. As Mirmulnir looked into her new baby's face, she knew exactly what she had to do.**


	2. Eponine the Dragonborn

Mirmulnir was strong enough to stand up and walk around after a day or so in bed. The midwife told her to conserve her strength because of how much childbirth had taken out of her. It took a lot of energy just to maintain human form alone after Dovahkiin was born, but she needed to to make sure Alduin would not try any corruption spells on the child while she rested in dragon form. Mirmulnir knew Alduin too well; his first move would be to try a spell, then to raise the baby to be his apprentice, and a human messanger for him. Finally, he would use her to kill off villages at a time and eventually bring out the end times. Her beloved daughter... Oh how she wished for nothing more than to raise this precious child, but she had to put the fate of the world first. She picked up her dear baby, and a glow surrounded the two as Mirmulnir took her baby's power of thu'um. Not to weaken her, but to protect her from those who would use her power as Alduin wishes to. She had to get her baby away from there. But with whom could she trust what she holds most dear? This was where Parthunaax came in. After searching the land of High Rock for weeks, he finally found the perfect family. The imperial couple's names were Notius and Aeliana Maximus. They had been trying for years for a child. They tried going to every doctor in the province. From alchemist to scientist, no one had any idea why Aeliana was infirtile. They had spent so much money on the prospect of becoming parents that they had almost exhausted every resource, and if it weren't for Notius' brother's high inheritance, they would be destitute. Parthunaax found them by pretending to be a priest of Akatosh. They told him why they were so upset, and he checked out every aspect of their personalities. It was a shame that they couldn't have children of their own, their personalities were perfect and they even had a nursery for a baby girl ready for the little girl of their dreams. He told them that he would personally ensure that Akatosh answered their prayers. So, when Dovahkiin was about a month old, Mirmulnir wrapped up her up, dressed as a beggar and knocked on their door. She left Dovahkiin in a tiny basket with an amulet of Talos, the now Aedra son of Parthunaax and a mortal woman (this situation is different because the parents of Dovahkiin are two dragons, and not a dragon and a human) and ran to the corner across the street. Aeliana opened the door. she looked down, and saw a little baby in a basket with the amulet and a note.  
"Please take care of this child in the name of Akatosh"  
As Aeliana picked up the curious baby, a smile grew on her face. Akatosh had given her the child she had prayed endlessly for. Mirmulnir started to cry as she watched another woman take her baby away. She walked a few miles out into the woods to meet Alduin and Parthunaax. Parthunaax had told Alduin that the baby had been stolen, and brought to skyrim. This was so he would have an explanation for why Mirmulnir was uncontrollably crying, even in dragon form. He gently nuzzled her neck and flew off with her and Parthunaax.

Aeliana held the little baby close to her. Her dream come true, her gift from Akatosh. Notius was ecstatic for the same reason, but couldn't show it.  
"What should we name her?" Notius asked  
"How about Éponine after your mother?" Aeliana asked  
"An old name?" Notius asked  
"What's wrong with that?" Aeliana asked  
"... Nothing, my dear. It's a perfect name." Notius said as he kissed his wife on the cheek  
"Our dear little Éponine."  
18 years later…

"Eponine, dinner!" Aeliana called down the street. The young brunette breton woman with brown eyes was making a failed attempt at flirting with one of the local boys as usual. She had grown up in the upper class. An economic depression, however, took all that wealth away from her family, leaving them in rags in a cheap old drafty shack. Still, Eponine liked this new life. Her father's mistresses that her mother never knew about all had left him because he had no more money to buy things for them with. He pawned off his best suits for money to buy dinner, and her mother pawned off almost all of her jewelry to buy the shack. Still, the poverty had brought her family closer, and Eponine was happy. Because of her excellent skills at sword fighting, smithing, and magic, she was considered "one of the guys" to her dismay. She tried, though.

When her mother called, she said goodbye to the boy, and walked over. The dinner was the same as usual. Just some greens Notius had picked up in the forest, and they shared a loaf of bread if they were lucky. Today was an especially lucky day; Eponine's birthday always was (They had guessed she was about a month old when they found her, so they just used the date a month previous to that). Aeliana had gotten a few extra septims at her job at the saw mill that day… at least that's what she told notius. In reality, she had lied to the lumberjack who sold them the logs that one of the trees he had cut down was an endangered species and if he gave her 500 septims, she would pretend nothing had happened. The money was used to buy Eponine a passport. She knew it was her daughter's dream to travel into the mysterious land of skyrim to see if she could find her birth parents. The only clues she really had were her unusually pale skin as opposed to the usual tan that normal bretons had and her amulet of Talos that she was found with. Eponine was surprised to say the very least when her foster parents gave her the passport she smiled, hugged them both, and started crying out of happiness, then out of sadness. She didn't really have any posessions, so her parents gave her the loaf of bread for her journey and the last 50 septims left over from the passport. She kissed her parents goodbye, promised to return, and left the capital city in tears. It took her hours to stop crying while on the carriage. Though this was her dream, she was frightened at the realization that she was leaving everything behind. They crossed the border, and accepted her passport as usual, but this is where she got into trouble. The snowy land was freezing cold under her simple footwraps. The first thing she saw was a farmer's market where she used the last of her money to buy food. She planned to feast on goat cheese, sweetroles, boiled cream treats, honey nut treats, and mead. It really was the first time she'd had the stuff, but she didn't get drunk. She only had had half a bottle before she was absolutely disgusted by it. Eventually, she came across some soldiers. Immediately, she walked over to offer them of her food, but a man in clothes just as ragged as hers came riding past on a giant stead with golden decorations.

"OUT OF MY WAY, STORMCLOAK SCUM!" He shouted, but it was too late. The horse tripped over her, and broke its leg hitting her head. Eponine woke up a few minutes later to see a high elf woman set her prescious amulet on fire, point to her, and utter one word:

"death"

She blacked out again


	3. Mirmulnir's fate

PRE-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I changed the race from Imperical to Breton and the chapters accordingly. So now I'll be updating based on what I play… and it shall be 50 shades of GLORIOUS!

WARNING: DAWNGUARD, HEARTHFIRE, AND MAIN GAME SPOILERS!

Éponine woke up to the sounds of clopping hooves. Shaking the sleep from her eyes, she looked around; there were the two soldiers from before, one was gagged, and the man who ran into her with the horse was also there. As the only breton there, she kind of felt lonely headed towards her death without any of her friends or family with her. Maybe her parents would be there and recognize her. As they neared the gates, she wasn't paying attention to what the nord, Ralof was saying. All she could think of was the family she could have had.  
…

Alduin was flying up over whiterun and falkreath holds. It was just after the eighteenth anniversary of the birth of his only child. Mirmulnir didn't want any more children; giving Dovahkiin up to save her from Alduin's growing hunger for power had caused her enough grief to push her to go to her father, Peryite's plane of oblivion to beg for a way to take away her fertility. He argued with her over it for weeks until finally giving her a potion. After she drank it, she was trapped in human form again for a month. Both Alduin and Parthunaax (both unaware of what she had done) had to take care of her ailing body and mind. Parthunaax took daily trips to different farms  
Buying up whole cows and sheep to bring to their mountain for Mirmulnir to eat raw so she could replace the blood she was losing by the pint. Alduin was by her side tending to her fever, saying sweet things, and singing songs to her when she asked. It was very out of his nature, but he only did it for her. Once the bleeding finally stopped, and the fever subsided, she told Alduin how empty she felt and a healer told them that the disease had left her barren. Alduin knew the disease was Peryite's doing because it took no normal disease to sterilize a dragon, but he also knew it must have been Mirmulnir's wish to inflict such a burden upon herself. As much as he wished he could have known and helped her with her grief, he knew she was happy when he saw her once again in the fields gathering flowers Like she did before and while she was pregnant with Dovahkiin. Now was simply one of the times that they went off to hunt for some food. Alduin, of course, had been recently bringing back dragons by the hundreds, and was in truth, searching for dragon mounds to raise more from. That was when he saw her. A young girl about eighteen years of age. Amongst many stormcloak soldiers, and Ulfric Stormcloak himself, she was the only one not in military uniform. Couldn't they see that she was just a lonely wanderer? Alduin took a look at the girl's eyes from above, and noticed a dragon-like glow to them (only noticeable by other dragons). He took a closer look at her, circling Helgen from high above. She had (from their human forms) Mirmulnir's looks, and Alduin's structure (the body looks week, but is very strong). Even though she was not on the list, she was being brought up to be executed. And it could be his little Dovahkiin. He had to stop it in case it were her, so he flew downwards, landed on a tower, and stopped the execution. As she stared at him in surprise and disbelief, not knowing who he was or why he was there, he saw the glimmer of a bit of both Mirmulnir's and his souls in her eyes. The girl now running away was Dohavkiin. He followed her as she ran to the men that were beside her on the carriage.

"We'd better get moving; I feel like that dragon might be watching us right now" Hadvar said. He was right, but the dragon wasn't going to cause his only child harm.

**…**

**Several months later…**

"LOK BAH KOOR!" Eponine's voice echoed through the throat of the world. In her time in skyrim, she had found out that somehow, she had dragon blood. The first dragon she killed was called Mirmulnir. When she killed it, its last words were :

"Dovahkiin? No!" those words in such a familiar voice she couldn't put her finger on echoed in her head for some reason. She kept Mirmulnir's bones with her so that she could make a dragonbone sword with them. She thought it would be fitting to have her first true opponent protect her… not only that, but… For some reason, Eponine felt this energy coming from the dragon's remains. A protective energy… Like if the dragon had recognized her as dragonborn earlier, it may have been her ally. Maybe it would know where her birth parents are. You never really know how knowledgeable dragons are until you ask them a question. She reached the throat of the world, and there was no human there, only a dragon. She drew her blade and prepared to fight. One thing was different, however. The dragon landed, and spoke to her. Another voice she had heard some time before.

…

Parthunaax heard the thu'um from the top of the mountain. Dovahkiin was on her way. It had been so long since that fateful day in high rock. The poor child… Sadly, Mirmulnir was the dragon to set Dovahkiin's destiny into motion. Alduin told her how he saved her in Helgen and how they could finally live as a family, destroy Nirn as it is now, and start it anew. Dovahkiin would be its queen and one day, she may find a way to become dovah herself. Mirmulnir smiled at the thought of the world in flames (the sickness she recovered from had damaged not only her body, but her mind as well. She had become just as hateful and angry toward the world that took her child away as Alduin) and without a word, flew off to whiterun to start the slaughter. When she was killed by dovahkiin, the death of Alduin's wife echoed throughout skyrim and all dragons went into a state of mourning. All except Alduin. Dovahkiin, whom had now regained her thu'um, would pay for this.

As she reached the top, Parthunaax took a look at his niece. 18 years of age, long brown hair, brown eyes, blades armor, twin akaviri katanas (one of them, Dragonbane) and pale white skin. She had the same gleam in her eyes as Mirmulnir when she was young, and the same fire in her soul as Alduin. He asked her who she was; a simple attitude test.

"I think you already know who I am." She said with her mother's whit.

He smiled and introduced himself. Afterwards, he taught her the first word of fire breath. Yol. This, by tradition was to be a mother dragon's job to teach a daughter this word, or a father dragon to teach to his son. An Uncle teaching to a niece would have to do. He would try to teach Dovahkiin how to use her gift to help humanity, and defeat her own father. First and foremost, she had to know who she was. Not in this tongue, but in dovah. He accidentaly hinted it however explaining how Alduin was first defeated. He said

"If Alduin truly was defeated, you would not be here… seeking to defeat him." Parthunaax correct himself. Her world would crumble around her learning that she was not from human parents at all, but from dragons. Her dragon soul, however would understand the language and accept the fact, therefore making her stronger. As she left the throat of the world to find the elder scroll, he whispered in dovah:

"You who began in a dovah's grave, who was born from you mother's anguish, you are no mere human. You share the blood of your father, the world eater, and your mother, the child of Mara. You will always find a home among the dovah. Use your power for good, and if you must stray from the path, do it with honor, and no matter what, you shall take your rightfull place as champion of sovngarde." At that moment, the silent blessing went to her very soul, and she felt her thu'um become stronger. Her dog, Sceolang barked in shock at the sudden change of energy.

"Are you alright?" Her follower and friend, Serana asked

"Yeah. I'm fine. It feels as though a hole has been filled. Like… I don't need to know where my parents are because they're in my heart. I don't know, that sounds cheesy, right?" Eponine asked

"… Yeah, it kind of does." Serana said

" Shut up!" Eponine laughed ,"Before we head over to the college of winterhold to enquire about that elder scroll, lets head back to fort Dawnguard. Poor Sceolang looks like he needs some rest, and I'd like to invest in some light armor and an armored troll."

"Why an armored troll?" Serana

"I want to try it out. It sounds fun!" Eponine said.

POST-CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, this'll kind of jump around from quest line to questline. If you have any requests for my next one, I can do it asap.


End file.
